how can a demon look like an angel?
by demon.eclipse.wolf
Summary: lucy is a demon but after her family were killed by a pack of fallen angels she became a world-class fallen angel hunter working for the magic council but when the council make her go out and learn people skills she meets an equip mage named erza, trying to learn these skills she joins a well known guild called fairytail and starts to learn the ways of mages and people. girl x girl


**eclipse: hey babez eclipse-chan here with an new story just to tell you this is a girl x girl story don't hurt me * raise my arms for protection* this is my firs story so don't be to harsh any who...**

**erza: I think this is cool I always wondered what it would be like dating a women.**

**Eclipse: thanks er-chan and things to know 1 I'm not gay 2 I have nothing against gays. Now the water's clear on with the story**

**chapter 1 – wolf ears?**

**Magic council – lucy p.o.v**

I walked through the open double doors as a large creak escaped the wood in the middle of the dark room one magic circle lit up the centre of the room along with the members. I am very different to the people here because I am a wolf demon I seem like a warrior when you first look at me I wear combat boots with black, grey and white army camo trousers and a black vest I use for training also where ever I go I have two katanas criss-cross on back and a black & white scythe above them all my weapons are carved out of the essence of my magic making them extra lethal. With my clothing done I'll tell you about my appearance I have blonde mid back length hair in a fish tail plait with my wolf ears poking out and my fringe covering my left eye; I have hazel or often described as chocolate coloured eyes, I have a large detailed pentagram on my waist hidden by my vest, when you look down you will see a bushy blonde wolf tail poking out off a hole I cut in my trousers and undergarment now back to the room. I walked into the middle of the magic circle my scythe looming over my shoulder " lucy we have a mission " I put a hand on my waist and leaned on one leg giving me a casual look. " what is it gran doma" I looked him dead in the eyes only to hear someone else reply. " we want you to go out and learn social skills for an important hopeful promotion " I turned around to glare at siegrain _ever since I met him something didn't feel right_ " ok where should I start? " I said in my boyish voice. " go to magnolia they have a guilds their join one and develop people skills, make some friends and learn to gain trust" I nodded simple enough but what are the rules. " what are my guidelines? " he smirked at me_ it always reminds me of one of the fallen angels from my parents murder_ " the only things you need to do is 1 communicate to us weekly 2 go on missions from there 3 don't kill any guild mates and 4 return in 3 months. If we need you to do a mission we will send it to your guild under your name got it " I mentally noted it down " sure see you guys in 3 months bye everyone _ultear siegrain_" I walked out the room listening to the doors creaked as the guards closed them. Started walking to the train station not forgetting to put on my tag._ I'm like a guard dog to the council well one of the leash at that, I do their dirty jobs for them obeying their commands and get paid to do so I don't mind it but I do hate some of it like I have to wear this tag when outside, it says_-

lucy heartphilia

no. 2 rank A

magic council warrior

When I finally reached the train station I got a ticket to magnolia one way.

**An hour later in magnolia; erza p.o.v**

I swear to any god above me that I will cut those two's tongues out if they don't shut up seriously I just came back from a mission with gray and natsu sounds fine but it wasn't natsu destroyed half the town and gray gave most the villagers colds brilliant and not just that most our money was spent repaying the town but to top it all of right now their fighting while we're walking through a forest because natsu has motion sickness I mean come on can't this day be happy at all. Suddenly it was like god heard my plead I stopped when I heard a loud growl one of a vulcans I looked up to see a massive forest vulcan in front of me but when I was about to summon a sword I was beaten by a blonde girl " get back here you pervert I just finished punishing you and you go attack another girl " I turned to see a blonde girl running at the vulcan it let out a whimper surprising me and the boys we watched as the girl jumped and kicked the vulcan mid air causing it's face to be pummelled into the ground. I watched as she jumped off the vulcan and landed as lightly as a feather she watched the vulcan as it ran away before she turned to us. Now I had I clear view of her I started to scan her. She had blonde hair in a fish tail plait and with omg so cute two wolf ears, she had hazel brown eyes and elongated canines. She was wearing army cloths with a tag hanging lose in between her breast's she also had a bushy blonde tail and three different weapons on her back. I looked at her my gaze melting into her eyes as she dusted herself off. I watched as she stood up straight and smiled at us " are you guys ok? " I smiled at her and looked around to natsu and gray who were on the floor with bleeding noses. " yeah the only damage they got has your figure " she chuckled in a high voice. " well at least your not dead, my names lucy what's yours? " " erza my names erza " she put out her hand " nice to meet you erza and your companions are.." " oh the pink haired one is natsu and the one in his boxers is gray " she smiled and walked to my side looking at the collapsed figures. " I'm not sure why men always do that I mean it's not like I'm in a bikini " I took me I while to figure out what she said but I got it. " yeah they are quite perverted ,anyway why are you in the middle of the forest? " " oh I have been told to join a guild and make people skills " she made bunny's with her fingers when she said _people skills _" well I'm in a guild called fairytail you could join here " she smiled brightly making my heart flutter _what's going on? _" ok " she bent down and grabbed natsu and gray as she picked them up amazing me at her strength " let's go erza " I nodded as we walked to the guild.

**Gray and natsu's minds**

_so hot, I think I'm gunna die._

**At the guild - lucy's p.o.v**

When me and erza reached the guild erza opened the double doors for me as my hands were full. " hey erza and ….. how are you? " I looked at the white haired barmaid. " here read this " I threw her my tag and walked to a seat dropping gray and the weird pink haired one on the table behind us and sat down to rest my arms erza got out a weird stamp. " um it says : lucy heartphilia" _why's she reading it out loud_ I mentally face palmed " no.2 rank A, magic council warrior wait? Your part of the magic council!" she half screeched making me grip my poor ears. " I'm not part of the magic council I simply do missions for them after all I'm a world class fallen angel hunter " the whole guild gasped _what is it some sort of legend _" ok ok nice to meet you lucy I'm mira " I waved a hand as erza sat down " where do you want your guild mark and what colour?" " on my back right shoulder blade and please can it be purple" she nodded and placed it on my shoulder before taking it off after a few seconds. " welcome to fairytail lucy " before I could reply the pink haired dude jumped up in front of erza " you seem strong fight me " _moron complete moron _" trust me you don't want to " he shrugged " oh well fight me " " will you shut up " he nodded _maybe there are some perks oh what the hell as long as I don't kill him _I let a sigh out and got up taking off my scythe " ok but it will be quick " I quickly looked at erza she had a curious expression playing across her face. " hold this would ya? " I passed her my scythe as she took it her arm fell on to the table after all it is apparently quite heavy well to other people that is " right lets get this done with what magic do you use" he gave me a smug look " I'm a fire dragon slayer " he said proudly " hmm dragon slayer they have good sense of smell and hearing, flames strongest point is the centre ok " " before we start what magic do you use " I smirked at him " I can't tell you my magic but I will tell you I am trained in karate, kung fu, boxing, judo, knife throwing, archery. using a scythe, swords, whips and so on and I can equip weapons but all my weapons are made out of my magic essence and the wolf ears and tail are from my family traits " I could feel erza's stunned face looking at me. " ok ladies first " I smirked " then what are you waiting for " half the guild laughed making me laugh to. " lets go pinky " he smirked back at me " oh it's on wolfy " at that he ran at me **fire dragons punch **I quickly dodged with ease as he threw numerous punches at me I suddenly saw an opening and took it landing a left hook on his waist causing him to back down for a second. He quickly attacked again** fire dragon's wing attack **I was about to dodge when I saw a small dark haired boy in the firing range I immediately grabbed the boy and jumped up on to the beams at the top " stay here till I come back ok " he nodded at me I could see the tears in his eyes " don't cry I fetch you in a minute " I kissed his forehead lightly and jumped back down . " be careful you idiot you almost hurt a kid then " he shrugged causing anger to brew in my stomach. I attacked him kicking him in the side of his face before unsheathing one of my katana's I quickly dogded his failed attempted to hit me in the face before getting behind him and placing the wrong edge of the sword against his throat as everyone stared in panic " if you do that again I swear to death I will personally slice your throat " everyone gulped accept erza " calm down she's using the wrong side of the blade she can only do a minimum amount of damage" she nodded at me as I let natsu go. I sheathed my sword and jumped back up to the beam I left the boy shocking everyone. " lets go " I picked him up bridal style and jumped down. " why are you here little one? " he pointed at an little old guy sitting on the bar " erza who's the midget old guy on the bar " she turned to the bar before turning back " that is master the master of the guild" I made an 'o' face before turning to the boy behind to the side of me. " what the matter with master " he sniffed a bit he had obviously been crying " my dad went on a mission and hasn't come back and it was supposed to be 3days at the most but it's been 2 weeks" I started thinking of my father.

**Flashback ( lucy around 4yrs old )**

" don't leave me alone please please" lucy was crying her eyes out her father lay dead on the floor in a pool of black blood her mother by his side their hands inches away from each other but not meeting

**end of flashback**

" lucy? Lucy? " I snapped out of my daze to see the little boy staring at me " oh yeah where's the mission? " he was shocked " Mt. Haboke " I clicked my fingers. " I know there I went on a mission to kill a mutant vulcan ah happy days" I smiled at the memories of killing the monster. " are you going to get my dad " I smiled I want to save someone from the pain. " if it makes you happy " he smiled brighter than the sun " thank you thank you" he pulled me down and kissed me on the cheek. " thank you " I smiled " it's ok nice to see you smile " he beamed again making me chuckle. " bye everyone see you later " I was about leave when I heard " wait lucy I'll come too" I smiled at erza and picked up me scythe " let's go"

**eclipse-chan : hope you liked it not much romance yet but later on I'm going to base the plot of the real one but change it slightly. Anywho PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
